Of Rangers and Couriers
by The.Hibernian
Summary: A spin on a version of how Halt and Pauline first got together and the progression of their relationship. Does not follow the books.
1. The Broken Foot

Halt sat down by the river bank near the edge of his cabin fletching arrows. He was relaxed he usually was when he was left to his own devices and could slip away to the woods or a nice quiet spot. He had come back from a mission not to long ago and was returning to his normal routine. Normal to a point truth be told his mind was slightly addled, Halt was a young man... Well youngish he was in his early to mid twenties and given his job wasn't one to settle and take a wife being domestic didn't suit him. At least not in his mind. But truth be told a fair maiden had caught his eye and not matter how hard he tried he could not get her image out of his mind. The lass of course was the fair Lady Pauline, she was but nineteen but poised and elegant for a lady her age. She had blond hair and a slender body and elegant knowing eyes. She was wise beyond her years in her work which was the key to her success and position in the castle. Halt could barely speak to her he was to shy though he would never admit it.

He was handsome in his own way, she thought to herself as she leafed through a stack of papers, albeit a bit gruff. Pauline couldn't help but think of the man she had come to know over the past few months as she sorted through a stack of documents. He was short compared to other men and lacked the "pretty" face that so many women fawned over he has a simple stern face and a scruffy beard and hair but knowing eyes that surrendered his emotions, to her at least everyone else would call him fierce or grim somehow she never got those emotions from his presence. She collected her courier bag and placed some documents in it when one caught her eye the simple green oak leaf mark on it betrayed its owner she picked it up skimming it over only to realize that the document hadn't been signed. She rolled her eyes placing it in her bag with the rest rather than going through the measures of having someone go and fetch Halt to the castle which she knew he hated she would just go find him and have him sign. It seemed simple enough. She walked down to the stable and collected her horse and went about her tasks.

She got to the cabin about a half hour later knowing its location only vaguely but seeing the slightly worn path on the edge of the village. She turned down the path smiling softly when she saw the little cabin on the edge of the meadow. She dismounted her horse and walked toward the cabin when a movement caught her eye she could see the Rangers brown head of hair sitting by the edge of the river. She walked toward him easily "Ranger Halt?" She said as she got nearer. Halt had heard her approach but it wasn't until he heard the soft female voice that his attention peaked he looked up and was met with the same soft brown eyes that had plagued his mind all day. He stood "my lady" he said gently bowing his head respectfully. She felt gutsy all the sudden "Pauline... Just Pauline..." She nodded at him with a slight dip of a curtsey. He cocked a brow curious at her informality but pleased by her friendliness knowing not many got to reference her by her first name. "Halt then" he replied gently there was a softness to his voice when he spoke to her sometimes that she noticed but never spoke of it, she liked it. She pulled the paper from her bag and started toward him "I have something... A couple forms you forgot to sign." Halt started up the slippery bank "be careful of the-..." He was to late. The bank of the river was littered with smooth stones covered with a slick moss that camouflaged them with the grass Halt knew exactly where they were making the bank less hazardous to him, not so much for visitors.

Pauline stepped on one of the smooth stones sending her normally graceful form reeling Halt made it to the top of the bank just in time to catch her flat against his chest sending him sliding as well. Halt slid backwards Pauline sliding with him until he landed flat his back the wind being driven from his lungs with a loud huff. He felt pain shoot through his foot as it twisted in his boot as he tried to break Pauline's fall. Her face pressed against his her lips accidentally pressing to his cheek. They both flushed and pulled apart. It took him a moment to get his breath "are you alright?" He asked as she started to scramble to her feet. "Yes oh my... I am so sorry... Are you alright?" She reached down to take his hand. He started to pass it up but then slowed and took it as she helped to haul him up "I think so- ah!" He winced favoring his foot. He reached out trying to grab the branch behind him but missed but was caught by the arm and waist by Pauline who stabilized him and held him close "I don't think so. Come on let's get you up to the porch" she said helping him. His body pressed close to hers as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped him limp up to the porch. She settled him down onto a chair pulling another in front of him. "I'll be alright you don't need to do all that ah" he winced again as she looked at him stubbornly and lifted his leg into her lap. She ran her hand up to his calf "is it sore up in here?" She asked testing the muscle he shook his head and she worked higher up to his knee he shook his head again and then she moved up his thigh he felt his face getting hot but shook his head again "well its consolidated to your foot so that's good news" she said "I'm going to have to take your boot off... It's going to hurt." Halt put his hands on the sides of the chair gripping it and nodded as Pauline took ahold of his boot. She started to ease it off slowly and saw halts pained look and settled for a quick yank hearing the man yelp in pain. Once the boot was off halt let out a slow pained breath as Pauline removed his sock. She let out a hiss as she saw his already badly bruised foot she ran her fingers carefully over it "it's fractured but not badly broken at least" she said then met his gaze his eyes were a lovely green and brownish gold color that reminded her of the muted tones he usually wore "I'm sorry halt I didn't mean to." "I know you didn't it's alright" he said softly.

Their faces were close now Pauline blushed and pulled away first followed by Halt. He could have cut the tension between that two of them with his Saxe it was so thick. She stood and moved to her saddle bag removing a small first aid kit she wrapped and stabilized his foot carefully chastising him to stay inside and rest once she settled him inside by the fire. "And who will be telling the baron that I am not to leave my home?" Halt asked cocking a brow. "I will and I will also be checking in to make sure you behave" she said easily before contemplating what it meant fully. Halt couldn't help but give a soft smile at her warning 'quite the determined woman' he thought to himself. She felt her heart skip a beat at his smile and smiled softly back "get some rest I'll come by tomorrow to check on you... And don't argue if I don't do it a healer will" she warned causing Halt to snap his mouth shut silencing his argument before it started. She nodded and smiled "I'll see you tomorrow then" she added before heading for the door. As soon as it shut behind her he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding suddenly thinking that it might have been worth a fractured foot.


	2. The Broken Heart

All of that week Pauline came visit him and make sure that he was mending well. When she came she often brought meals for him from the castle kitchens which far outdid his own cooking. Halt to his credit tried to behave…. For the first day or two… but by the end of the week he was stir crazy. All he wanted was to get out and chop some firewood for his stove. He needed coffee.

"Are you crazy?" she said when she saw him outside with the axe. The blade glanced off the log as her voice caught him off guard. "I need firewood for the stove and I won't have you cutting it" he defended a little more sharply than he intended. She set down the basket she had brought with her on the porch and started toward him "are you implying that I can't swing an axe?" she demanded. Halt eyed her slight frame with a cocked brow, which was all it took. "Give me that axe" she demanded. "Absolutely not" Halt said holding it away from her. She gave him a look that could have stirred the dead and for a moment he faltered, he was supposed to be the only one who could use that look. They had been shorter and shorter with each other and part of it was Halt's stubbornness and desire to be outside but there was something else too but he couldn't put his finger on it. She came toward him and reached for the axe but rather than handing it to her he caught her by the waist and kissed her deeply. For moment it was filled with the tension that had been floating around them for a week, both of them stiff and ridged. Then the tension eased and melted away her body relaxing with his and she stepped into his embrace returning his kiss, her arms looping around his neck as he held her by the waist.

It lasted for what seemed like forever their lips moving together like a perfect dance as they stood wrapped in each other. When they parted it was only enough for them to open their eyes and take a breath. Green eyes met brown gently. Pauline flushed and turned her head "I'm sorry Halt" she said. "Don't be" he replied softly caressing her side. "No… I am sorry because I can't do this" she said sadly stepping away from him a bit. He observed her silently letting her words sink in "but I thought-…" "I have worked too hard for my position to give it all up to become a house wife" she said shaking her head "to hard to see you walk away from me all the time and not know if you will come home." All Halt could do was stand there looking like she had hit him with a hot iron. "Tell me I am wrong… you aren't the domestic type" she said shaking her head looking at him. He couldn't disagree he wouldn't give up his job it was his life it was who he was "you're right" he murmured softly. Inside he felt something break something he had never felt before so this is what it felt like to have your heart broken. She had tears in her eyes now here was the man she loved and she knew she was hurting him and herself. She reached up and touched his cheek the rough scruff of his beard tickling her palm as she looked into his eyes "I'm sorry" she said then turned and walked away.

Everything in Halt's brain told him to go after her to say something inside he screamed but his feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. He watched as she mounted her horse the tears glistening in the sun as they slid down her cheeks she looked at him one more time before she turned and rode away her heart breaking just as deeply as his.


	3. The Knight With No Shining Armor

The next day Halt stepped out onto the veranda of his cabin a part of him almost begged the gods to see Pauline riding down the path toward the cabin but instead all he saw was the empty trail. He sighed and limped slowly back into his cabin. The only visitor he had that day was a healer from the castle he examined Halt's foot and told him it was healing well and he should be able to move around normally by months end due to the location of the fracture if he was careful. Halt barely heard what he said he simply grunted a reply. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and neither Halt nor Pauline saw hide or hair of the other.

Near the end of the year the harvest season was coming and as usual the village would host a large festival to celebrate the bounty of crops. Halt had been asked to appear as security or so the Baron said but truly he was concerned for the man, other than to deliver reports or collect mission information people were seeing him even less than usual some even wondering if he had disappeared entirely. So Halt had no choice but to consent to attendance.

Lady Sandra knocked on the apartment door of the apartment with a little more force than normal she had knocked twice already and she knew the occupant was at home. The door opened slowly "I'm sorry milady I didn't hear you I was buried in reports" Pauline said balefully giving a short curtsey to the woman. Lady Sandra looked at the young woman before her she appeared to have been working quite intently there were slight ink stains on her fingers and it was clear that she had disrupted a very intent focus. "I see" Lady Sandra replied. "Please come in, I'll fetch us some tea" Pauline said mildly opening the door wider admitting her guest entrance. Lady Sandra entered the apartment was quite clean and the bed looked like it hadn't seen an occupant in a while judging from the very flat strait press of the sheets. She looked over at the small office space at the corner of the room and saw the desk practically spilling over with documents "you have been busy haven't you?" she said taking in the large piles of decrees and dictations. Pauline nodded as the stepped into the seating area with a kettle and tray of tea cups "the king has kept me quite occupied lately with this treachery with Morgarath since he fled it has been one thing after another" she admitted. Lady Sandra nodded "I understand completely my husband feels much the same he would see him caught and destroyed as the king would." Pauline nodded but did not speak. "On a lighter note" Lady Sandra added saving them from an awkward silence "the harvest festival is this evening" she eyed the young woman with a soft smile "there is a dance and I'm sure many handsome young men will be looking for a dancing partner" she added. Pauline sipped her tea carefully thinking through what she said next "milady-…." "Sandra, we are friends are we not" Sandra cut her off. "Yes. Please Pauline then… Sandra I am busy with reports I do not very well have the time for dances as of late… or for handsome young men… my job keeps me quite busy" she said. Sandra gave a knowing smile "or perhaps there is a young man already?" Pauline tried not to choke on her tea "no nothing in the like I assure you" she said, which was true… Halt must hate her for what she told him. Sandra nodded "I think you should take an evening off it will do you good just for a short while at least" she offered. Pauline didn't have much choice "for a short while then" she consented. Lady Sandra smiled and nodded and they resumed their tea peacefully.

The harvest festival was in full bloom by the time the sun set Halt stood silently at the back of the decent size ring of lights reserved for dancing. He was hidden in the shadows where no one would bother him he hoped as he observed the party quietly. There was a pause as new couples were introduced to the arena and one name caught his name "The Lady Pauline" the announcer stated. Halt turned from his place in the shadows as Pauline came into the lit ring she looked beautiful in the simple pale blue courier gown. Halts chest clenched painfully as the past several months of hurt weighed in on him. The Lady Sandra stepped out to greet her cheerfully offering her a drink and taking her to talk to the guests of the Baron. Halt watched bitterly as a knight stared a little to long for his liking and his lips lingered on her hand a little too long. He gripped his bow in a vice-like grip having the overwhelming urge to bring it down over the man's head but he curbed the desire.

Pauline took in the man's appearance he was one of those overly handsome men that the women of the town talked about he had a charming face with blue eyes and curly well kempt blond hair. His entire appearance was prestigious, but the way he looked at her was less than chivalrous. "This is Sir William Harken" Lady Sandra introduced "Sir Harken, the Lady Pauline courier to the King." He pressed his lips to her hand as he bowed the action was standard but somehow when he did it she felt violated. "You are a knight then?" Pauline said shortly. The man nodded "I am" he said with an air of arrogance to his voice. That was enough for her "you must either be horrible at it or very good to still have a face so charming" she said. Sandra smiled to herself silently Sir Harken smiled too at first then realized the hidden insult and frowned as he watched the Lady Pauline walk off with Lady Sandra listening to them laugh softly at his expense.

Halt couldn't help but smile to himself at the insult clearly quicker in the head than the knight who was still trying to figure it out. He watched realization fall on the man as he leaned on his bow clearly Pauline could fend for herself in some departments. The rest of the evening went relatively smoothly some younger children tried to slip wine from the table when they thought it was safe but a good stern look from Halt made them think twice and scurry off like mice.

It was late in the night before people started to head home Halt watched as they began to disperse he noticed Pauline leaving out of the corner of his eye he had managed to go unseen by her all evening justifying in his head that it was for the best not to dig up old bones. But then he noticed someone else leaving, Sir Harken. He watch the man mutter something to another gentleman then stumble slightly in the same direction as Pauline as he announced to his friend that he was going to 'turn in for then evening.' Halt's stomach twisted he knew the man had other things in mind. Halt slipped through the shadows on the edge of the lit ring and followed. The drunken man stayed far enough back to go unnoticed for a while but as they entered the narrower alleyways of the city heading for the fief he drew closer. Halt was close behind them but both were oblivious to his presence.

Pauline rounded the last corner of the alley as Sir Harken drew in close to her "milady Pauline" he said making her jump slightly as she stopped. "Sir Harken?" she said turning to eye the man. He sauntered toward her "perhaps we got off on the wrong foot you and I… or maybe my intentions were unclear" he said cornering her in the crook of the alleyway. Pauline stood defensively her mind drifting to the couriers knife she carried at her skirt "I think your intentions were and are quite clear" she said backing to the wall to get away from the man realizing she was cornered. She drew the knife but was only able to cut the man's hand as he reached forward and grabbed her. "Now that wasn't very nice was it" he said grabbing the knife wrenching it from her hand tossing it aside. "Let go of me" she said trying to shove him off of her as his bloody hand stained her dress as he groped at her. Instead the man laughed and leaned in toward her.

What happened next was so quick Pauline wasn't sure what happened at first. She glanced a shadow then the next thing she knew Sir Harken was on the ground. Halt had moved quickly once the knife was taken from Pauline drawing his saxe turning it to the heavy end and tossing it. The Hilt thudded hard against the man's head with a crack and he was out cold landing heavily on the stone path. Halt was right behind it. "Are you alright?" he asked as he stepped out of the shadow inspecting the heap of a man, making sure he was unconscious and out of the way before turning to Pauline. Pauline was in shock at the events but recognized the voice speaking to her "Halt? Halt… yes I think I am I just…" she stammered shaking lightly. Halt could see the event had shaken her he slipped out of his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders "Pauline, you are ok" he said reaching out gently carefully touching her shoulder trying to calm her and not send her into shock again but he was to late she collapsed. He caught her against his chest. He shifted his weight collecting his knife from the ground tucking it away then slipped his arms beneath her knees and lifted her, cradling her carefully against his chest. He looked up the path which was still empty toward the fief and started on his way.

Halt arrived at Pauline's room a short while later having moved through the shadows so as not to attract attention. Mysterious ranger carrying lady of the court was bound to not fly over well. Halt opened the door and slipped inside shutting it behind him. He slowly eased her down onto the settee and settled into the chair next to her he reached for the jug of water and pulled a clean rag from under it soaking it and ringing it out placing the cool cloth to her forehead. Pauline stirred slightly at the cool cloth opening her eyes she saw someone looking down at her and started "take it easy" Halt said gently. Pauline relaxed at his voice "what happened?" she asked. "You fainted" he said gently. She lifted her hand to her face ashamed "I feel so stupid…. I was trained better… I-…" Halt touched her arm "hey… don't blame yourself… being trained to do something and actually doing it is two completely different things." She took in the man's face as he spoke "you are too kind to me." He gave her a rare smile "are you hurt in any way?" he asked her gently. She shook her head "no he didn't harm me… thanks to you." Halt nodded gently "you will be alright…. I had better go" he said standing slowly and moved toward the door collecting his cloak. Pauline stood moving toward him "Halt?" she said softly. "Hmm?" he turned slowly. She stepped toward him her hands resting on his chest as she pressed a soft kiss to his scruffy cheek. As soon as it started it stopped and she stepped back from him. Halt gave her a soft smile and nodded stepping out the door into the empty hall fading off into the shadows. Pauline closed the door behind him she knew there was no other man for her but him, even then. 'One day' she thought to herself softly.


	4. Bring Him Back

It was several months before Pauline was able to go and pay her savior a visit having been sent to the Castle Arulan shortly after the night's event. Sir Harken though, was processed and effectively reduced to Harken the outcast overnight. Pauline could now see the fief from the hill and let out a sigh finally able to breathe she enjoyed visiting the castle but this was her home. Once she approached Wensley she dismissed her guards and eased through the village. She paused momentarily when she reached the worn path that lead off to the meadow in the woods. She smiled softly to herself and turned down it. She at least owed Halt a visit, 'he was a friend after all' she justified to herself. She worked her way down the path until she reached the cabin. It was eerily still she looked out the small stable and found it empty she frowned. She looked up at the chimney and found no smoke rising from it she reached out and touched the stone and found it cold no smoke might be semi common but stone cold wasn't. Halt would have had to have been gone at least a couple days. She turned her horse and started back down the path.

Pauline settled back into her apartment and then went to her briefing with the Baron she found him in quite the tizzy with Sir Rodney the two men squabbling angrily over some matter. "Gentlemen" she said cautiously as she entered the room. The Baron waved Sir Rodney off dismissing him as he rounded his desk to have a seat. Sir Rodney let out a huff then bowed to Lady Pauline and left the room. "Is there a problem?" Pauline asked the Baron as the door shut. "A bit of one" the Baron said leaning back in his chair "it would seem that the Ranger Halt has gotten himself into a bit of trouble." Pauline's surprise and worry must have shown on her face an uncommon occurrence. The Baron caught it and added "It would appear that Halt is currently being… detained." Pauline's fear didn't subside with the new information "detained? What do you mean detained?" she asked. "He crossed the border into Picta and from what my sources have told me, he was recognized by a group of Pictish raiders who captured him…," the Baron said cutting himself off. "There is more. What aren't you telling me?…" Pauline said. "Our sources tell us he is being tortured until a ransom is paid," the Baron said with a sigh. He could see the fear and pain passing across the woman's face. He stood and moved toward her "Pauline…. We will get him back…" he said softly. She looked up at him struggling to hold back tears but nodded slowly knowing she had to trust her friend. Inside her heart broke she had never told Halt how she really felt she had always left him wondering.

Halt's eyes opened slowly his head throbbed as did the rest of his body come to think of it. He could feel pain coursing through the right side of his face and his eye was swollen almost shut he could feel the blood matting his brow. The rest of his body ached about as bad he looked down and saw his clothes tattered and dirty and stained with blood, his belt and weapons were gone as were most of his belongings apart from his pants, boots, and under tunic. He looked around and saw he was in a room the earthen walls around him were solid and dark with no windows he could see the chains holding his hands above his head the thick iron shackles around his wrists rubbing him raw. He tried to evaluate the damage done to him and could tell it wasn't pretty but at least nothing life threatening. Yet anyway he thought sullenly. He had come up here to try and make things right with the Picts after a recent incident on orders from the king. He hadn't counted on the current situation. The wooden door creaked open and a man in black entered. Halt scowled at him bitterly "back so soon you must have missed me" he said coldly. The man gave an angry reply that Halt didn't understand then hit him hard enough he was sure he got the message.


	5. In Good Hands

It had been a month since Halt's abduction Crowley, the Baron, and Sir Rodney and a few men at arms had left to Picta not two days after the Baron had told Pauline the bad news. It wasn't easy but they had managed to claim him. What was left of him anyway. Halt had been rendered unconscious from the torture. Pauline paced the floor her heart in her throat they should have been back by now.

Sir Rodney looked back at the scruffy looking horse hauling the liter they had fabricated behind him with an anxious frown. Crowley swung down from his horse and went back to check on the man laying ominously still. The young sandy haired man frowned Halt had been unconscious since they had recovered him and showed no sign of waking which was probably a good thing for now with the severity of his wounds he would probably pass out from the pain if he were to wake. "No change" Crowley said making sure his friend was well braced still and pulled the blanket up a little higher around him "if we keep moving at this pace we should be back at Redmont by dusk. He needs to be seen by the healer as soon as possible." The Baron nodded "we will push on then" it was the least he could do for the man who had done so much for him Sir Rodney nodded and followed him easily both of them had a sick feeling in their hearts for the man lying on the liter. The men at arms followed their commander without a word it was a sick silence that had settled over the party now. Crowley walked slowly on beside him listening to the steady grinding noise of the liter dragging behind Abelard he watch his friends chest rise and fall shakily in his chest. They had been through so much together. He had never seen him in such a state it made him sick, what if he died. Crowley shook off the thought as soon as it came, no he wouldn't think that way, he couldn't.

It was just past dusk when the small group topped the hill looking down over Redmont. Pauline saw them as they crested it. She tried to study them against the horizon and her heart sank when she saw a horse hauling a liter "Halt" she gasped as if struggling for air. She all but sprinted for the stairs. By the time she made it to the healing wing Halt was being moved inside on a stretcher. Crowley caught her by the arm before she made it to him. The Baron and Rodney were blocking her view behind him. "Crowley let me by let me see him! What's wrong? Why won't you let me pass?!" she said almost frantically. "Milady please let the healer see to him first. He is alive but only just," Crowley said honestly "he is in a bad way." Behind him the Baron say the distress on the woman's face and her pain. Pauline crumbled tears were streaming down her face now. Crowley tried to comfort her, Lady Sandra appeared wrapped in a night gown and at the sight of the form on the liter and the look on her husband's face she needed no explanation she wrapped her arm around her friend "come now let's go sit you down it'll be alright Halt will be fine," she tried to console her and lead her to the waiting area. As Pauline was led away to wait Crowley turned to the healer who had Halt settled into a bed and was beginning to examine him "how is he doctor?" Crowley asked almost scared to hear the response. "He is not in a good way…. He has several broken bones and serious wounds… but if you are asking me if he will live, that too is uncertain. I will do all I can for him but he is very weak" the man said honestly. Crowley nodded his mind spinning as he sank into a chair in the hall his face in his hands.

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke he felt a hand on his shoulder and the mornings gentle light touching his face. He turned to see the doctor standing beside him and almost jumped up "is he-" "he is stable, rest easy now. It will take some time for him to heal but heal he will. We are lucky he is so stubborn. He is sleeping now he will probably sleep for another hour or so yet go and fetch yourself a meal and get some proper rest he isn't going anywhere if I can help it," the older man said with a smile. Crowley let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding shaking the man's hand profusely he looked through the door and saw his friend heavily bandaged but resting easily and smiled "stubborn doesn't even begin to describe it."

There was a soft knock at the apartment door and Pauline quickly jumped up to answer it Sandra had calmed her enough to settle her somewhat telling her that if any word came she would have her notified immediately but that she should rest pacing the hall wouldn't help her or Halt. She tried not to run to the door but her heart was in her stomach. She opened it and saw Crowley standing there "Crowley? What's happened?" she said nervously. "He's going to be alright. They have him stabilized though his wounds will keep him immobilized for some time and he stays medicated for the pain. But he will live, you have quite the stubborn man on your hands," he said with a soft smile. It didn't take a fortuneteller to see the love between the fair maiden and the Hibernian. Pauline didn't know what emotion she felt first happiness, worry, embarrassment, fear, but she didn't care she hugged Crowley quickly then let go "thank you!" she said. "You are most welcome though I think someone else might be warranting that hug much more than I" he said with a wink. Pauline smiled and shut the apartment door behind her moving quickly to the healing wing.

She stood in the door way a part of her scared to see the man she loved in this state a gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump she turned to see the kindly face of the doctor. "Go and see him… It will help" he said seeing the woman's hesitation. "I just… I…" she couldn't answer. "You are afraid…. You know him as he was and you don't know if you can handle seeing him like this" the doctor said as if reading her mind. Pauline could do nothing but nod "you love him" the doctor said, it was a statement not a question. Pauline blushed but nodded "then tell him" the old man said patting her hand "life is too short to waste when you have such a love for someone." Pauline smiled softly and nodded "thank you," she said lifting her head then noticed that the man had gone. She turned and walked through the doorway into the small quiet room she moved over to the bed. She saw halt laying there quite still, sleeping from the medication the doctor had given him. She saw his blackened eye and the several heavy bandages wrapping various parts of his body "oh my Halt, what have they done to you?" she said settling on the side of the bed. She gently reached out and took his hand in hers observing his relaxed features and a tear slid down her cheek "I thought I'd lost you, you know? When they told me what happened I thought I was never going to get to see you again… That's when I realized I really didn't like how we left things…. I love you, Halt… I always have, I was too scared to admit it… I was worried if I admitted to loving you I would lose everything I've worked so hard to achieve… Then I realized everything I've achieved wasn't worth anything without you… There was always an empty space where you should be…. I'm so sorry Halt…." She said sobbing now. That's when she felt the grip back on her hand her head snapped up and she saw Halt's gentle green eyed gaze looking up at her "I love you too…. Don't be sorry" he said weakly. "Oh Halt" she said leaning in to kiss against his temple lovingly her hand resting on his cheek. He held her hand lovingly against his face his forehead resting against hers tenderly, the two of them completely lost in each other's love.

From the edge of the doorway the Baron and Crowley watched silently they turned and walked a short way down the hall. "We should come back later" the Baron said with a soft smile. Crowley nodded and grinned back "I'd say that's a good call he seems to be in good hands" he said.


	6. Hibernian Coffee

It took two months before Halt was released from the medical wing and could return home with the stipulation that someone stay with him. Crowley had offered but was (much to his relief) turned down. Halt returned to his cabin alone much to the doctor's displeasure but insisted that he didn't need 'babying.' He sank down onto the chair on his porch easily with a sigh. "You actually thought you could get away with being left alone after just being on the edge of death?!" a voice cut the silence. Halt let his eyes drift shut and smirked not surprised by the voice "a small part of me yes but I suppose I should have known better." Pauline stepped up onto the porch from beside the house "yes you should have… especially around the holidays" she said with a smile sitting easily on a chair next to him. He gave a half grin at her "I am not much for the holidays" he said. "So I've noticed" she said with a soft smile "perhaps I can get you into the spirit this year?" He cocked a brow at her "and how do you plan on doing that?" Pauline's smile broadened "I thought you might be curious… come inside and let's get you settled and I'll show you" she said helping him stand carefully knowing though most of his wounds had healed broken bones were still on the mend.

A few hours later as the temperature dropped and the first snow began to fall Pauline and Halt sat on the small padded sofa in front of the fire place which had a lovely crackling fire in it both of them were nursing respective hot alcoholic beverages. Both were in quite the happy fog as they rested together Halt's feet propped up on the coffee table and Pauline curled happily into his side her head on his shoulder his cheek resting against her hair. They hadn't spoken since they had curled into that position they didn't need to, the embrace was simple but happy and said everything it needed too. Halt nuzzled softly against her hair the whiskey settling into his system giving him a warm tingling inside, he sighed contently. Pauline smiled up at him, how had she tried to run this man away, he was perfect. He looked down into her sparkling eyes how had she let her walk away from him two years ago he should have gone after her. She rested her forehead against his and let her eyes shut just letting him feel how content she was he returned the simple gesture happily he had never felt so close to anyone before she brought out the good in him burying his gruff and grim nature when it was just the two of them like this he would never understand how she did it.

Halt raised his splinted hand tracing the tips of his fingers over her cheek gently his other hand setting his Hibernian coffee on the end table. She could taste the sweet but strong alcohol on his breath as he leaned into her and their lips met. She couldn't help but melt into him maybe that coffee had loosened her mind a bit too because she kissed him like she had never kissed him before deeply and filled with a passion that surprised him but he enjoyed all the same. Perhaps he should celebrate the holidays more often he thought with a smile.


	7. In His Arms

Pauline woke as the first dawn started to reflect off the fresh snow and into the bedroom window she found herself surprisingly warm under the heavy blanket with something quite warm and comfortable against her back. As her senses started to come back to her she realized it wasn't a something but a someone she turned her head slightly to see Halts gently sleeping face his arm draped lovingly around her waist. She smiled contently then noticed the pile of clothing by the foot of the bed she didn't remember crawling into bed with him the several Hibernian coffees had taken care of that but she didn't remember much else either. Had she and Halt?... She looked down at herself under the covers she was in nothing more than her slip and judging by Halts bare chest he wasn't wearing much either. She remembered kissing him and wanting him last night. A part of her worried not because it wasn't something she wanted but because she couldn't remember it, such an important moment with the man she loved, she wanted to remember for the rest of her life how could she ever admit to him she didn't remember it. Halt stirred next to her his arm tightening around her middle and his scruffy face burying against her neck. She smiled and caressed his side gently more shy now that she didn't have the confidence alcohol provided "good morning" she whispered softly kissing his cheek tenderly. When she pulled back she saw his loving green eyes looking at her "g'morning" he replied gently placing a soft kiss to her lips it was quite chaste in comparison to last nights.

Pauline turned to face him leaning up on her elbow so that she looked down at him with a soft smile she had to be honest with him "Halt…. Last night,… did we?... you know?" she said a little lost for words. Halt looked up at her and caressed her side seeing the bit of concern on her face "no, we didn't….. we were both drinking and I wanted a moment of such importance to be something we both remembered," he said softly. She leaned in and kissed him lovingly when the kiss broke she said "thank you, not because I wouldn't have welcomed it if it had but because I want to remember such a moment with you as well… when we are both ready." He smiled at her lovingly soothed by her words he caressed her cheek tenderly with his good hand. She took the moment to appreciate his gentle touch and take in the sight of him lying half bare beneath her. His body was still healing from the abuse he had endured but she was surprised at how handsome he was his shoulders were broad for his height and leanly muscled from years of drawing his massive longbow his skin was light where it was untouched by the sun and smooth apart from the few scars that he held. Broad shoulders and chest sloped into a narrower mid-section and flat stomach. A light dusting of hair flecked across his chest and down his stomach to the top of his linen breeches she flushed at the thought of what lay beneath the thin material and drew her eyes back up to his. "Like what you see?" he teased her seeing the slight flush in her cheeks. She swatted him gently and he gave a brief laugh she kissed him again to smother it out. He returned her kiss gently his arm snaking up around her waist pulling her to him. She let her body press down against his she was surprisingly comfortable being so close to him even though she had never lain with a man before there was something about him that made her feel safe and loved.

Halt nuzzled in against Pauline's cheek how could this amazing woman bring out so much in him he was nothing special and yet she made him feel like the only man in the world for her. He wouldn't complain the last thing he ever wanted was to lose her. The loving embrace broke slowly and they lay quietly in each other's arms for a few moments more until Halt's voice broke the silence "won't the Baron be wondering where you are?" he asked as he lazily traced patterns over her side. "I may have told him I was going to visit family through the holidays," she said with a knowing smile. He smiled back at her "quite the clever one aren't you," he said hugging her close placing a gentle kiss to her cheek. She smiled "well someone had to come keep an eye on you holed up here all by yourself and I certainly wasn't going to let you suffer another lonely Yuletide. And I don't know that I would have been as comfortable if Crowley were in my position," she said teasing him "as for now though I am going to make you breakfast." "You don't have to-…" Halt started to argue. She cut him off with a kiss when it broke she said "I know I don't," then turned on her heal and left collecting a dressing gown from the small bag she had brought with her leaving Halt dazed in bed.


	8. Guest For Breakfast

Halt had the first full breakfast he had had in years fresh farm eggs and bacon with fresh bread and piping hot coffee. They ate in a comfortable silence together Pauline's hand resting comfortably on the man beside hers thigh. The man beside her, she thought, her love her… what? Boyfriend? Surely they were too old for such silly titles and yet she wished to have something to call him. She stood and removed his empty plate from in front of him and topped off his coffee "thank you love," he said simply the words slipping easily from his lips. She smiled softly at him "you are welcome-" she said but didn't know how to finish it so the sentence sort of stopped and hung. Halt looked up from his cup noticing the falter. Pauline was looking down at the coffee pot in her hands. "Have I said something wrong?" Halt said standing to face her, his hands resting gently on her arms. She looked at him at his touch "not at all… I just…. It's silly…" she said turning to set the coffee pot down. He touched her shoulder lightly his body close behind her "tell me" he said softly in an encouraging tone. She smiled she must be the only person in the world who has seen him be this tender "I don't know what to call you" she said. He looked at her a little confused "well Halt is my name-…" "No, no, not like that" she said reaching up to caress his cheek as she turned back to him "but I suppose that does help… you are Halt… my Halt, no other title should matter" she said lovingly continuing to caress the rough edges of his beard. He turned into her hand gently kissing her palm. She smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. He returned it tenderly looping his arm around her waist pulling her body up against him when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Halt I know you are in there I can smell the coffee! Open up it's cold!" Crowley's voice called through the wooden door. Halt sighed softly his forehead resting against Pauline's who smiled softly at him "go and let him in… there will be plenty of time for that" she said gently patting his chest. Halt grumbled something incoherent as he walked toward the door. "Yes dear" Pauline said gently to herself as she turned to put on a fresh pot of coffee. Halt unlatched the door bolt and let in a frost covered Crowley he stepped in quickly "planned to let me freeze did you?... Lady Pauline my apologies I did not know you were here. I was just stopping by on my way to Caraway Fief from the western woods." She smiled softly as poised as ever "I came early to check on Halt and make him some breakfast before heading off to visit family, knowing he wouldn't do it on his own. There is a bit left would you like me to heat it up for you?" she asked. Halt smiled softly behind Crowley's back at Pauline's cover "will you be staying at Redmont long?" Pauline asked him. "Not even for the night I just wanted to stop in and make sure Halt here is taking it easy before moving on" he said sitting at the table as she put down the plate. Halt caught her let out a breath as Crowley started inhaling the plate of food and smirked softly as he went to collect another cup of coffee and settle at the table.

After a while the trio settled into comfortable conversation and Pauline sat next to Halt but distant enough not to alarm Crowley to their situation. The couple still oblivious to having been found out that day in the hospital wing, both the Baron and Crowley unable to discuss the intimate matter. Eventually though Crowley stood insisting that he needed to get on the road if he wanted to make it to Caraway by Yule's eve. "You won't be spending the holidays alone I hope, Halt" Crowley said "at least go to the fief and get yourself a good meal." "I'll consider it" Halt said simply. "So you say every year" Crowley said rolling his eyes heading toward his horse "Anyway Happy Yule, Halt and my lady." "Happy Yule" Pauline said with a gentle nod and Halt mumbled the same still not overly impressed with the holidays. Pauline would have to change that. Then as randomly as he had come he was gone.

As soon as Crowley had left the meadow Pauline turned to Halt and put her arms around his neck and kissed him effectively catching him off guard. It took a few seconds for him to return it and wrap his arms around her. Then the kiss broke when both needed air. "What was that for?" Halt asked softly their faces still quite close together. She rested her hands on his chest toying with the ties on his leather tunic "for your distaste of Yule…. I'm quite intent on changing it," she said. Halt rolled his eyes "oh really?" he said incredulously. She smirked at his eye roll "you seemed quite taken with the holidays last night," she said teasingly. "Perhaps you would like to refresh my memory over the next few days and I will see about coming around to the holidays?" he teased back. "I might be able to handle that" she said softly taking him by the good hand leading him inside out of the cold.


	9. Yule Log

"Is there a reason there is a log laying on the kitchen table?" Halt said coming in from the frosty outside having been out to feed and hay the horses. Even with a broken arm there were just certain things he wouldn't let Pauline do for him. "It's our Yule log" Pauline said coming out of the bedroom with a small linin bag and a basket. "A Yule log?" Halt said cocking a brow at the piece of wood laying on the table. "Yes a Yule log. A log which you decorate and burn on Yuletide," Pauline said bringing the materials to the kitchen table. "I am familiar with a Yule log… why is it on the kitchen table?" he said. "Because we are going to decorate it," she said patting the chair next to her encouraging him over. "Are we now?" Halt said easing onto the chair studying the log on the table. "Yes" she said matter of factly sitting in the chair next to him making sure it was very close first, her body brushed against his as she sat down "humor me just this once." "I have a feeling it'll be more than just once" he mumbled and she elbowed him gently "yes dear," he replied. Once they began decorating the log he actually found the simple holiday activity with her to be quite relaxing and they spoke softly together comfortable in one another's presence.

"There what do you think?" she asked indicating the completed log they had spent all afternoon making it and talking and drinking hot coffee and tea and it was now moving into late evening. "Almost seems a pity to burn it after all that work" Halt said softly studying the log before him. "Well that's the good part of it you burn this one and it'll bring good spirit and protection until next year when we make another," she said softly then realizing what she had implied. Halt smiled softly "well that is good then I suppose if we get to make a new one every year" he said softly. "It is?" she said softly, her face very close to his happy that he seemed attracted to the idea of spending not just this holiday season with her but many to come. "Very" he whispered softly then captured her lips with his own. Together they place the Yule log in the fireplace watching as the bits of decoration caught alight and the log began to burn. They sat on the couch silently and watched the flames dance lightly over the wood. She turned to him and placed a soft kiss to his cheek "Happy Yule, Halt" she said softly. "Happy Yule, Pauline" he said gently back. She leaned in and kissed him. He returned it and deepened it slightly. She returned it happily pouring all her love into it realizing just how much weight fell behind this man's loving words that evening. When the kiss broke they were quite close she was sitting across his lap with her arm around his neck and her hand resting against the side of his face, she looked into his green eyes taking in the intensity of them and yet the softness that lay there as well. "I love you" he said gently, his arms around her holding her to him protectively. "I love you too, Halt. I always have," she said tenderly nuzzling against his cheek. He smiled softly and nuzzled her gently back. "My love?" she said softly stroking his cheek. "Yes?" he said gently looking up at her at the tender touch. "Make love to me tonight" she said softly. At first he thought he had misheard her then the full weight of her words settled on him "are you sure? We can wait there is no-" he started but she placed a soft hand to his lips. "Halt, I am yours I always have been and I always will be, please" she said softly then kissed his cheek letting her hand fall away so he could speak. He tried to make words come out of his mouth but couldn't so instead he kissed her lovingly slowly guiding them to stand and move to the bedroom. He moved to the wall and turned the handle on the wall the opened the plate in the fireplace so that it opened up into the bedroom as well. He had installed in when he had first built the cabin after realizing just how cold it got on the coastline in the winter. The warm firelight lit the room and started to warm the small space comfortably casting warm orange glows over the couple their lips still locked together intimately and the age old dance began.


	10. Quiet Mornings

Pauline woke as the morning light began to stream through the window she was quite warm and comfortable held tight against Halt's warm chest. She gave a smile and stretched in his arms like a contented cat turning so she could face him. She smiled at his sleeping face totally relaxed reaching up to caress his cheek lovingly and place a soft kiss on his lips. He snuggled in a little closer and nuzzled in against her neck with a contented sigh and hugged her closer. She gave a soft laugh and stroked his hair lovingly kissing his cheek over and over to wake him. He smiled at her insistent kisses and slowly opened his eyes kissing lovingly at her neck. "Mmmm good morning my love," she murmured softly laying her head back letting him caress his lips over her neck. "Mmmm good morning to you too my darling," he murmured tenderly lovingly kissing her lips. His bare body pressed against hers under the blankets. She smiled lovingly up at him and hugged him close. He smiled down at her as her head rested against his chest. "Honey… last night-" Halt started. She placed a finger to his lips "Was perfect and more than I ever could have hoped for" she said lovingly kissing him softly to silence any fear he might have had about it. He nuzzled her tenderly contented by her words. She leaned in and kissed him lovingly reaching down to collect her shift off the floor she slowly slipped out of his arms. "I'll make us some breakfast" she said gently leaning in to kiss him softly. He returned it and slowly slipping from the bed pulling on his breeches and pants "I'll fetch us some firewood then" he said softly. "Are you ever going to let that hand of yours heal?" she shook her head. He smirked pulling her close to him lifting his casted hand and caressed his fingertips over her cheek he watched her eyes drift shut and she leaned into his touch "seems to be working just fine" halt said softly. "I love you" she said laying her head against his warm chest. "I love you too" he said wrapping his arms around her holding her close his head resting against her hair.

They sat down to breakfast that morning together like they had been doing it for years both content and comfortable in the others company as they cooked ate and moved around the kitchen together. They had a couple days left together before they were plunged back to reality again. Pauline blocked it from her mind she was terrified for Halt she knew he couldn't stop him from doing his job. So she would enjoy the next few days with him and try to keep being away from him as far from her mind as she could manage.


	11. Bad Good-Bye

Halt and Pauline stood on the porch two days later it was time to say good bye. Back to reality. They whispered soft I love you's and exchanged soft kisses. "I wish I could stay here with you forever" she said kissing his cheek. He smiled but it fad d and he looked down. "Halt what's wrong?" She asked. "I wish you could too... Pauline I do love you" he said softly. "But?" She said knowing there had to be one. "I'm going on a mission... I leave tomorrow..." He said softly eyeing her for a response. Pauline looked like he had smack her across the face she "you're leaving?... You knew and you didn't tell me?" She said sharper than she usually spoke to him. "Pauline... Love I tried but every time I mentioned work you told me not to talk about it" he said trying to pull her back into his arms. She turned away from him she was more scared than angry but it exploded from her in a fury. "How long have you known?!" She demanded. "Since before you came to stay... Pauline you knew I would have to go back" he said shaking his head. "You hid it from me! You got hurt badly Halt! They tortured you!" She said crying now "so you bedded me and now you will run off again?! Like a common whore?!" Her feelings were getting the better of her now. The blow was low Halt couldn't even respond her words had struck him like a sword. "Good bye Halt" she said and turned away from him and mounted her horse "and good riddance." Then she was gone leaving him standing on the porch his heart shattered into a million pieces and she cried all the way home. Her anger and fear had gotten the better of her she regretted every word she said but she couldn't go back and face him. So she lay on her bed and wept herself to sleep she had hurt the man she loved in the worst possible way.

The next morning Halt didn't say a word to anyone he just left. He had cut the cast off his arm himself rather than going to the healer having no desire to go to the fief after what had happened. He mounted his horse and looked at his cabin one more time. He closed his eyes images of what had happened over the past few days flashing by him. He opened his eyes and shook it off. He turned and set off at an easy lope down the dirt path.

She tried to get there as fast as she could but it was to late. Pauline had gone as quickly as she could to apologize to Halt she couldn't let him leave without telling him how sorry she was. What if he didn't come home? She wouldn't be able to live with herself. When she got there she found the cabin empty she sank to her knees on the porch. What had she done? She broke down into tears again. Pauline was normally a well collected woman but Halt made her feel, he made her heart ache. She loved him and her last words to him had been in hate. She sunk to her knees on the veranda and cried till she couldn't cry any more.


	12. Castle Surprise

It was 3 months before she would see him again. She had been sent to the Castle Arulan on business, she was not feeling well she had been through every emotion imaginable since that day on the veranda lately she had settled on anger and sadness, simultaneously, at both her self and Halt. She had just left the Kings office and was heading out into the main corridor when she bumped into someone quite hard knocking them back into the wall. With her momentum. "I'm sorry," she said immediately and looked up to meet the face of the person she had run into. "It's alright" said a voice with a slight Hibernian accent. Her heart stopped momentarily as she looked into the face of the very man who she had been unable to dispel from her mind. "Halt?" She said unable to believe it. He nodded slowly unsure of what to say or do he wasn't even sure how he felt other than uncomfortable for the first time around her. She wanted to sleep him and kiss him at the same time. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment then Halt started to turn away. She could see the hurt still on his face "Halt wait-" "Pauline don't please-" Halt tried to get away. "Halt..." She said more softly now and touched his cheek. He met her gaze his green eyes burned into her face expressing all the hurt pain and anger that was within him. She saw it and retracted her hand. He turned and started down the hall toward the main corridor. "I'm pregnant..." She said. Halt froze his heart racing as he looked down the empty hall, he turned back to her "what?"

What she had said had caught him off guard enough to get him to sit down with her and talk. They retired to her chambers quietly unable to say another word. They sat down in the seating area and a servant brought them coffee and tea then Pauline dismissed her leaving them alone. Halt was staring into his mug "would you care to explain all this to me?" Pauline signed and studied the man before her. "Will you let me start from the beginning?" Halt sighed and sat back in the chair and made a motion for her to go ahead. Pauline took a breath looking at the man before her she could tell he was practically holding his breath too "well I want to start with I'm sorry, I was so scared and angry... I just wanted to keep you for myself and that was selfish. I know you will always belong in the corps but I hope you can still find a place for me..." She said. He studied her face he could see her bordering on tears his heart broke all over again her words had killed him but he understood now. He nodded slowly she reached out and touched his hand encouraging him over he stood and sat next to her on the settee. She touched his cheek again this time he let her and leaned into it like he used to. "I'm so sorry Halt so so sorry I didn't mean what I said" she said tears rolling down her cheeks. As she looked down at her hands in her lap. She felt a soft hand caress away the tears and a hand take hers she looked into his face then. "I love you, Halt" she said leaning into his hand. He gave her a soft smile and said "I love you too" he said tenderly. She held his hand "I went to apologize to you the next morning and you were already gone... I've hated myself for months... I wanted to talk to you more than anything. I started getting sick a couple months later... I went to a healer and she told me I was pregnant" she said looking into his eyes "pregnant with your baby... Our baby" she added. Halt's heart was in his throat "we're having a baby?" He said not knowing if he was going insane and hearing things. She nodded softly unable to tell what emotion she was seeing on his face "are you angry?" Halt finally let out he breath "no. No I'm not mad" he said with a smile "I... I'm so happy" he said caressing her face tenderly. She smiled at him tears rolling down her cheeks "hey shh it's alright did I say something wrong?" He said. "No. No these are tears of joy" she said hugging him close. She collected his hand and brought it to her stomach the folds of her dress hid the small bump that lay there. He smiled softly as his hand rested on their child his forehead rested against hers "oh Pauline" he said tenderly "I should have come after you." Pauline smiled at him "I never would have expected you to... It was my fault." "We are ok love" he said. She smiled softly nuzzling his cheek he turned his head slightly and took her lips on his. She returned his kiss softly at first then a little more deeply. She leaned him back on the settee gently leaning lightly over him as his feet came up onto it. She leaned against his chest softly and when the kiss finally broke she rested her head on his chest contently. "You will be a great mother" he said softly. She smiled "I'll have to reevaluate my life a bit" she said gently caressing his chest she sounded nervous. He caressed her hair "it'll be fine" he said softly. She kissed his bristled jaw "you will be a good father" she said. He didn't repot the roll of father wasn't one he usually thought about. She nuzzled him tenderly being as reassuring as she could. She covered her mouth and yawned softly. "Do you want me to go so you can rest?" He asked softly. She shook her head and stood slowly taking his hand and leading him into the bed chamber "I want you to come and lay with me so I can rest for the first time in months... If you will have me" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He nodded with a soft smile "it'll be the first sleep I've had in months too... And I'll always have you love" he said tenderly kissing her again softly. They both stripped down to their underthings and slipped under the covers. He spooned up against her back comfortably and they settled easily together Halts arm slipped around her resting gently on her stomach he could feel the small bump of their baby more easily now. He smiled and nuzzled against her neck softly. "Mmm I missed this... I love you" she whispered softly settling against his chest. "I love you too" he said gently "I missed you too my love." The couple fell asleep easily that night for the first time since that day on the veranda hugged close together feeling the love that had pulled them through everything so far.


	13. Figuring It Out

Halt woke the next morning in a warm comfortable bed he didn't know where he was at first then he remembered last night and reached out for his pregnant girlfriend but found the bed empty. He lifted his head and looked around the room just in time to see Pauline walking in with a tray. He quickly turned to take it from her sitting her down next to him she looked pale. "Are you alright?" He asked. She smiled softly "morning sickness... I'm ok now... I wanted to collect us something to eat." Halt pulled her back into bed tucking her in next to him and kissed her temple "you should be resting not bringing me breakfast again." She smiled "but I enjoy my days of bringing you breakfast... And you can't keep me confined to bed for 6 more months" she said and reached up to stroke his cheek softly. "I suppose not" he said laying down beside her. She rested her head on his chest a thoughtful look on her face "Halt?" She said gently. "Hmm" "what will we do once I cant hide my pregnancy anymore?" She asked softly "or when the baby is born even." Halt frowned they had been so excited about the child they hadn't thought of the implications of an unmarried pregnant woman on their lives. "Well we can't hide it forever I suppose... They will find out you are pregnant but they don't have to know who the father is if you don't want," he said. "I want you with me... I don't think I can handle something like this on my own..." She said rubbing the small bump at her stomach. He kissed her temple "Pauline I can't marry... It's against the corps I'll lose my job" he said softly nuzzling her cheek. She nodded "I know... I hate that for our child..." She paused "do you think we can do this? Do you want to keep the baby?" Halt looked at her surprised "you wouldn't-" "no Halt I wouldn't harm our child... I meant do you think we should put him or her up for adoption?" She said. He actually looked hurt at the thought "is that what you want?" He asked. "I'll admit I thought about it a lot over the past few weeks since I found out... But every time I did I couldn't bear the thought of giving up our child. We made this baby together out of love I want to raise him or her together the same way" she said. Halt nuzzled her softly and kissed her temple "then that is exactly what we will do. We will find a way." She smiled at him and snuggled close to him her arms wrapping around him to hug him tight.

They spent the day together quietly and in private and spent that night together once more in his room this time so as not to attract attention. They lay together in bed the blankets wrapped around their waist her head resting on his chest. She toyed with the blankets near his side. "I have to leave the castle tomorrow" he said softly. She sighed "I know" she said softly "I heard the King mention it... I'll miss you, when will you be back?" He frowned "another few months..." He reached over and caressed her stomach resting his hand on their child "I'm going to miss watching him or her grow" he said gently. "You will also miss watching me grow... I can't say I blame you for that" she said resting her hand on his. "I wish I could be there more than anything," he said nuzzling her temple. "You will be there for the birth?" She asked. "No matter what?" He promised nuzzling her softly. She smiled and nodded if nothing else she would have him for that and she had his love again, she rested her head back on his chest and breathed in his scent memorizing him he smiled of the forest and coffee. She let her eyes drift shut happily she would enjoy one more night in his arms.


	14. Our Little Secret

Pauline had elected to keep her and Halt's child a secret for as long as possible. She was 5 months now and her dress barely managed to hide the growing bump at her stomach. She had told the Baron that she was going to visit her aunt who was quite ill and would be gone for a few months before anyone got suspicious. She went to the cabin in the trees and settled in comfortably there she had written Halt and told him of the situation and he had quite gladly told her she was welcome to stay with him, he would be home by weeks end by pure luck. She had cleaned the cabin and prepared it quite well by the time he returned and welcomed him happily. He had come home in the late evening and she had prepared him dinner a thick vegetable stew, Halt was the hunter so vegetables would have to do for now. She smiled when he kissed her warmly his arms going around her waist lovingly. He was still a bit tentative but she couldn't fault him for that. After he had greeted her properly she rested his hand on her stomach lightly he smiled when he felt how much their child had grown. "I missed you" he admitted "I missed this" he added nuzzling her gently. She caressed his rough cheek "I missed you too... And you won't have to miss this anymore. You are stuck with us till this little one is ready to vacate the premises" she said caressing their child. He smiled softly but the back of his mind caught on the word until "fair enough" he said deciding now was not the time.

Their supper together was quiet but comfortable afterwards they cleaned up. Halt yawned softly it had been a long hard trip he was tired and sore. Pauline came up to him and rubbed his shoulders lightly "go lay down love I'll be in in just a moment I'm going to pour myself some tea and I'll be all done." Halt went to argue but she gave him a soft look that said please and he nodded slowly turning for the bedroom. Pauline watched him walked to the room she could tell he had been riding for quite a while in effort to get home he was more stiff than usual and limps slightly from sore muscles. She caressed their child lightly and smiled their relationship wasn't exactly proper or perfect but she did love him and she could see how much he loved her every time he looked at her and could feel it in every kiss he gave her. She poured herself her tea and slipped into the bedroom she saw halts clothes laying on the chair and could see him in the faint firelight laying in bed he was in his beeches with the covers half turned down she could see he had tried to wait for her but judging by the soft rise and fall of his chest and gentle breathing he had fallen asleep in the process. She smiled and shook her head she stood up a boot that had absently fallen over and folded his clothes just because and slipped out of her own. She crawled under the covers and snuggled close to him even in his sleep he turned slightly to accommodate her body against his and draped his arm around her. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly and he nuzzled in against her. He wasn't perfect but he was hers and she was his mind body and soul she would never love another. Moonlight streams in though the window gently kissing the couple Pauline let her body relax twined in her lovers arms she let herself slip off into a comfortable deep sleep that she only enjoyed when in his arms.


	15. Choosing You

The two spent two weeks happily together, eating quiet meals and enjoying each other's company. They could have passed for a happily married couple were it not for heir jobs complicating things. Halt would work during the day, doing his patrols and filing reports and Pauline would read contently or knit she was surprised to find herself not missing her job as much as she thought she would. She sat on the couch and knitted quietly casting gentle glances at Halt who was staring quite intently at a report his brow frowed in concentration. "What's wrong dear?" She asked finally. Her voice broke Halt out of his thoughts "what was that sorry?" She set down her knitting and slid closer to him caressing his cheek softly "you have been staring at that same report for a good 10 minutes now." "Is it any consolation if I still don't know what it says" he said rubbing his eyes flopping the report on the coffee table and leaning back holding her hand softly. "What's wrong? It's obvious there is something on your mind," she asked softly leaning against him then winced. "What's wrong?" Halt asked softly seek her wince. "Your little one has quite the kick" she said running her stomach. "Gets it from her mother" he said snidely. She kicked him lightly and he shrugged. She took his hand "here" she said placing his hand on her stomach gently smiling at him. Halt could feel the movement beneath his hand and smiled it was the first time he had felt their child move. Pauline could see the happiness on his face as whatever had been troubling him faded away. Halt kissed her softly "thank you love" he said gently. She smiled at him tenderly "I still want to know what is bothering you?" She asked. He frowned slightly he was quiet for a moment then softly began to speak "Pauline I know we have only lain together one time but it brought us this beautiful little life it tied us together more than we ever were before it changed things... When I got home you said you would stay for now until our baby was born... I guess I wonder what will happen after the child is born?..." She frowned and sighed softly "I guess I do warrant you a response to that... You are right that one night did change everything... As much as I wish things would keep going as they are I will not be permitted to keep the child and hold my office... I will have to give up one or the other." Halt's breath caught in his chest at that "and what did you decide?" Pauline stroked his cheek tenderly "I chose our child... This baby has become my everything over these past few months. I love you and I love this child more than anything and no matter what shame befalls me I will choose this baby over that."

Halt let out the breath and he smile softly at her. She reached up and caressed his face drawing him close to her giving her a tender kiss he wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her stomach under his hands their baby soothed and quit it's wiggling about much to its mothers relief. "Hmm she knows you already" Pauline said softly. Halt nuzzled her then her words registered "she? You think it'll be a girl?" Pauline smiled "I am quite certain" she said softly "the healer told me and she is usually right... Are you upset? Did you want a boy?" Halt shook his head "no... I wished for a girl" he admitted. She looked at him surprised "you wanted a girl?" Halt nodded softly "I imagine she will be just as lovely and beautiful as her mother" he said tenderly. Pauline's cheeks blushed slightly and she hugged him close, how has she ever managed to get this amazing man in her life. One night had changed everything for them but it had tied them together for a journey for life she just didn't know that yet.


	16. Little Girl

A couple weeks later this had been going smoothly for the couple, Halt and Pauline moved about the kitchen making dinner together comfortably. But somewhat was off that night. Halt studied the woman beside him as he helped her chop up the meat to go with he vegetables she had gone slightly pale and was moving slightly sluggishly. His brow frowed "Pauline, love are you alright?" He asked gently as he moved to wash his hands. She came out of her fog slightly "I yes I'm alright" she said. Halt moved over to her and caressed her cheek softly "love you are burning up" he said caressing up to her forehead. Pauline turned to him and started to say something to reassure him when she froze grasping her stomach "Halt something is wrong" she said she turned to lean on the counter and he steadied her then noticed a few drips of blood on the floor. "Pauline you are bleeding" he said alarm slipping into his voice. "No... Nonono Halt fetch the healer" she said squeezing his hand. He helped her to the couch laying her down pulling a blanket over her she grasped his hand as another pain struck her "hurry!" She said painfully. Halt didn't want to leave her but as another pain wracked her body she almost screamed "go please!"

Halt kissed her forehead then rushed outside he grabbed a bridle from the barn but didn't bother saddling his horse he swiftly swung onto his back and galloped off toward the healers cabin on the edge of town. His horse slid to a stop in front of the cabin and he quickly ran up the steps to knock on the door. The old woman answered "Ranger Halt I wasn't expecting to see you for a few months yet" at his surprised look she added "I'm old not blind at lest not to matters of the heart... Don't worry I haven't told a soul. What brings you here?" "Something is wrong... Pauline she is bleeding and having pains" Halt said. The healer stepped out and shut the door "I'll hurry as quick as I can you go home and get her calm as you can until I get there" she said. Halt nodded and got back to the cabin as quickly as he could.

Pauline was in a cold sweat by the time her got there he fetched a rag and some warm water placing it on her forehead sitting next to her holding her hand gently. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "shhh it's ok" he said, she squeezed his hand. It was a few minutes later hat the healer arrived and Halt was dismissed to wait outside. He paced back and forth on the veranda for what felt like hours before the healer stepped out "I'll leave you two to talk for a moment..." She said her voice low. Halt looked at her trying to gather from her composure what was going on then he felt like he had been kicked in the gut "no..." He said understanding. The healer just nodded softly opening the door encouraging him inside to talk to Pauline. He walked into the room and saw Pauline sitting bundled in a blanket he walked over to her sitting down slowly next to her caressing her hand. "Halt..." She said shakily "I lost her... I lost our baby... Our little girl..." He hugged her to him "I know my love" he said pulling her to him letting her lay her head on his chest and he kissed her hair lovingly. She looked up at him and for the first time since she had known him she saw tears rolling down his cheeks. She hugged him close and for quite a while they just sat there together. He tried to comfort her as best he could and pull himself back together.

Eventually the healer came back in and made them both some tea. She gave them instructions to help reduce Pauline's pain and offered to help them bury their daughter. Halt shook his head and she handed him a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. Pauline covered her mouth to muffle her sobs as she looked at the small bundle. It wasn't until morning that they managed to have a small funeral, the healer left shortly before to give the couple some privacy. Halt buried their daughter on the edge of the meadow under a large oak tree. Pauline came to stand beside him both of them had cried so much there was nothing left they stood side by side in silence. When they turned and left the grave of their daughter and walked back to the house Pauline broke the silence "I'll never be able to have another child... She is he only daughter I'll ever have" she said softly. Halt didn't respond he felt as if everything within him was broken and her words were falling on broken pieces. They spent almost the entire day unable to say a word to each other both so emotionally compromised they could hardly function. That night when they went to bed they lay together in silence neither able to sleep comfortably they lay quietly until they passed out from exhaustion.


	17. The Leave Taking

A week passed. Then two and Halt began to heal and function again. Not letting the memory of his daughter escape him but able to participate in life again. Pauline did not heal as quickly she was shaken to her core at the loss of their child. Finally a breaking point came, Halt woke early one morning he reached out in instinct for Pauline but found the bed next to him cold and empty. He lifted his head to see it was in fact empty but then noticed a piece of parchment on the pillow. He turned and sat up lifting it he saw Pauline's neat hand writing and read it.

Halt,

I am sorry... For everything. I cannot stay in this house with you every day. It hurts to much. I will never forgive myself for losing our child. But I also can't continue this life with you. It was a beautiful dream that it would be you and me and our daughter. But it was a dream and nothing more. I did love you that was never a lie but now I cannot feel any emotion at all. I feel like a void and I don't wish to remain here and hurt you like that. Please I know you will not understand this now but try if you do nothing more for me. This cannot happen. We cannot happen. We have tried but we have been pulled apart so much. My heart is breaking saying this to you I want nothing more than to be able to have a normal life with you. But we both know that that can never happen. I love you Halt but this is good bye in the romantic sense.

Please forgive me,

Pauline

Halt read each word at first not sure of what he had read but by the second and third time it sunk in. He felt every emotion imaginable flash through him. He stood crumpling the paper and tossing it in the fireplace watching as it caught alight slamming his hand against the solid timber beside it angrily. He breathed deep to try to collect himself. He walked out into the main room and dug through the files covering the coffee table and found what he was looking for a file he had passed over a few weeks prior it contained a mission that would send him away for a year if he was lucky. He had passed it over so he could be there for the birth of his daughter and for Pauline. There was nothing holding him here now. He collected his belongings and took care of what he needed to the cabin for when he would leave for extended periods. He walked out to the barn Abelard seemed to sense how he was feeling and walked calmly to the gate. Within the half hour he was ready to leave. He swung easily into his saddle then turned and walked down the dirt path and he was gone.


	18. Icy

Pauline sat in her office it had been near three years since everything had happened, Halt had left for a mission and returned only to be whisked away again and again. Not that it mattered when he had returned he spoke to her as he would any other acquaintance or business person of the castle the equivalent of Sir Rodney. They were almost cold with each other now both of them avoiding putting any feeling into anything. They were civil but lacked compassion hey worked well but it stopped at that. No more mistakes Pauline justified. She had shut down her emotions in that department it was easier that way. Suitors had tried to collect her but she had brushed them off one by one. There were whispers of her and Halt but nothing definitive so her position stayed intact. She rubbed her temples it was the holidays there was no need to think about such things. She set down her quill and looked at the water clock on the mantle it was late. She closed the file she was tending and put her quill back in its ink. She moved to the washroom to clean up and change then headed down to the Yuletide party.

Once she arrived she was greeted but the Baron and lady Sandra and then sir Rodney who noticed her slightly pained look. "Are you alright?" He asked. Pauline smiled at her friend "I am thank you. How are you doing?" Rodney smiled lightly "I am well the new recruits were happy to go home for the holidays and I am happy to be rid of them for a while." Pauline smiled "they are good boys" she said. Rodney smile "aye that they are they will be happy to not have to do foot patrols now that Halt is back." Pauline kept her features relaxed "I wasn't aware he had returned." Rodney nodded "two days ago looked a little rougher than usual but at lest he was in one piece this time." Pauline nodded "that's good," she added plainly. "Perhaps he will break old habits and come to the party this year" he said. Pauline just looked at him as if to ask if he were serious. "You are probably right" he said at her look with a chuckle "well enjoy the evening milady there are spirits to be had and I best not keep them waiting" he said with a light bow. She curtseyed to him simply then moved off to join some other friends. The festivities were jolly and light full of holiday cheer. It was good for Pauline's spirit around this time to have happiness around her. As things began to wind down Pauline was appreciating the warm creeping feeling brought to her by the wine she would not drink excess by any means but on such s chilly evening the drink was helpful.

She was leaving when Lady Sandra caught up to her "Pauline would you mind doing me a favor?" She said. Pauline looked at the woman "of course what can I do for you?" She asked with a soft smile. "Would you mind taking this to the Ranger Halt?" Sandra said. Pauline started to open her mouth shaking her head in the negative when Sandra stopped her. "He missed the festivities once more this year and I thought it best to send him a meal since he only just arrived home" Sandra said offering Pauline the basket. Pauline's argument was silenced and she let out a sigh "very well, I will take it to him" she said accepting the basket. "Thank you. Have a good evening" Sandra said gently with a smile before returning to her husband as Pauline left the room.

"Are you sure that was wise dear?" The Baron said having witnessed the scene. Only he, his wife, and Crowley knew about Halt and Pauline. They had no idea the extent of their involvement but were aware of something having happened between the two. The Baron had noticed the avoided eye contact between the two as well as Halt's added gruffness and Pauline's shortness when speaking to him. "They need to sort this out sooner or later dear" Sandra said patting her husbands chest. "Yes but I would rather not have a murder on my hands for the holidays" the Baron added absently. "It's the holidays everything will be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" Sandra said. The couple paused as if thinking it over "I ink I'd rather not know" he Baron said softly. Sandra just shook her head at her husband, they would be fine... She hoped.


	19. Ice and Fire

It took Pauline nearly an hour to make it to Halt's cabin the snow was lite so it didn't slow her down, her mind did it weighed heavy on her. She hadn't confronted halt since she left him that blasted note and true she couldn't blame him if he shot her with his bow for knocking on his door. First she leaves him then she gets pregnant with his baby then she loses his baby and leaves him again... No she couldn't blame him at all. Her legs grew heavier as she drew closer to the trail that lead to his cabin. She could see the faint light at its end where his cabin stood. She took a deep breath and trudged on through the snow pulling as ,unchanged confidence as she could he had just left like it was nothing just gone on with his life like nothing had happened. She walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door curtly.

Halt looked up from his files he was sitting on his sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He looked at he water clock on the mantle it was nearly 11 "who the devil" he muttered to himself standing he was indeed a little scruffier than normal and leaner perhaps a bit older looking now that he was in his thirties. He walked to the door and opened it. When he saw Pauline standing there he froze. Emotions started to whirl around him "what are you doing here?" He said a little more shortly and angrily than he realized. "Happy Yule to you too" she said just as shortly. He tried not to snap at her instead he stepped aside the door and let her in. She eyed him but entered, the warmth within the room washing over her. He tried to be polite and took her cloak hanging it on the hook by the door before moving away to stand back by the fire not looking at her. She looked at him he looked thin and now that she studied him he seemed to have aged a bit she had always been so short with him before she hadn't noticed his hair was still dark but there was something different in his features she sighed and set the basket on his kitchen table "I'm here because Lady Sandra sent me to bring you this seeing you now I see why she did... Are you trying to starve yourself?" She said. He tried not to snarl at her "I've been preoccupied..." He said shortly "she couldn't have sent an errand boy in the morning?" "Apparently not or I wouldn't be here now would I" she said just as shortly she sighed rubbing her temples "... It's obvious she wants us to talk..." She said. Halt shook his head "there is nothing to say Pauline all that needed to be said was said three years ago... In a letter... On my pillow" he added the last two bits grimly his face portraying his frustration.

His words bit into her but she deserved them she had her reasons for not wanting to say what she did to his face but he didn't know them. "Please?" She said "we have to work together whether we like it or not the least we can do is get this out of the way so we can at least do that." Halt stared at her hard he hated it but she was right "I am going to need something a lot stronger than coffee for this..." He said walking toward the back door. He opened it and walked into the yard toward the root cellar. Pauline had walked out onto the back porch and watched him it was a dark night with a full moon. Much like the night they had lost their daughter. She shivered and rubbed her arms at the thought as she looked up at the moon. Halts anger was bubbling in him he didn't want to talk to her but when he saw her standing on the porch looking up at the full moon he knew he had to. Some of his anger ebbed away he knew how bad it hurt her to lose their child it had hurt him too 'but then she left you' his subconscious pried at him. He nodded his head toward the door and she entered the house and tried to shake the memories from her mind. He poured them both a drink and handed it to her "this'll help" he said simply. His voice wasn't as cold as it had been before as he tried to remain calm. "Thank you" she said softly taking the cup from him. She sipped it lightly the drink was strong but it warmed her from the inside.

They went and sat down on opposite ends of the couch after their first drink. "I'll let you start then..." he said leaning back to listen to her. She eyed him then sighed and spoke the drink had scattered the bad thoughts away but had also effected her other train of thought. She finally started speaking after taking a moment to organize her thoughts "I am sorry for leaving you with nothing more than a letter... I was worried if I tried to tell you in person you wouldn't let me go." Halt scoffed into his cup as he took another deep sip of his drink. She could tell this was going to be a hard talk and took another drink of her own drink topping them off the strong liquor eating into them both now "Halt what happened between us was a mistake" she pleaded. Halt's anger flared again "it didn't seem much of a mistake when you sat right where you are now and asked me for it!" He stood and walked back to the fireplace trying to keep as calm as he could. "It was a mistake Halt I was young and stupid and in love! We should not have done it!" She said her voice starting to rise as she saw him getting frustrated "you got me pregnant we weren't even married you wouldn't even marry me with me 5 months pregnant! You just expected me to birth a child and quit my job and live here out of wedlock I never could have shown my face in Wensley again!" That was it Halt snapped "Last I checked it took two to achieve such a thing and I certainly didn't do anything you didn't consent to!... Not that any of that mattered seeing as our child is dead and never even got to take her first breath and you went right back to your bloody job right after! Last I checked you were showing your face just fine!" "Losing her killed me inside, Halt!" She said they were both furious with each other now. "And you think it didn't kill me! Having to bury my own daughter on the edge of the meadow with all the other old and dead! She never even got a chance to live!... Have you even been to see her?!" He said. "Of course I have! What he hell kind of question is that!? I was her mother!" Pauline said three years worth of pain and despair pouring into her words "don't you understand?! I didn't leave you because I didn't love you! I left you because I couldn't look at you everyday without thinking about her!" Pauline sobbed covering her mouth to muffle her sobbing she finally quit yelling and spoke between sobs "it broke my heart to leave you but I couldn't sit here day after day looking into your eyes pretending things were alright. One night bonded us together but one night also broke us apart. Every time I looked at you she was all I could think of... How cold and pale she looked... Then you left and when you came back you were so grim and short-" "You had left me with a note and nothing more I had just lost my child and the woman I loved I had lost the life together that we had been planning... I had lost everything of course I was bitter every time I looked at you all I could think of was that bloody letter..." He said finally calming himself as well all the pain of the past 3 years pouring out of him. "I'm sorry... I didn't have the best track record with trying to talk to you either" she said softly. He consented "that's true."

She stood and walked over to him perhaps it was the strong liquor or old memories bubbling to the surface but she reached out and touched his face he flinched slightly and she withdrew her hand "I know I'm in no position to ask for favors from you after what I did. But... But will you do something for me?" He looked at her curiously "will you come with me to see our daughter?" She asked. He studied her a moment "yes" he said softly his voice smooth and even again. She nodded "thank you."


	20. Visit

They donned heavy cloaks and pulled up their hoods at this hour there would not be anyone there but they wouldn't risk it. They walked side by side untouching to the small grave at the far back of the cemetery on the edge of the large field and meadow under the large oaks. They stood there together for a moment Halt sinking down to a knee brushing the snow from the small stone marker letting his finders tracing the engraving on it the date their daughter was born and simple words of love. He stood again slowly "no parent should have to bury their child" he said softly. Pauline looked at him softly then crouched down tears in her eyes at the grave she traced her fingers over the smooth stone "hello little one" she said softly "mummy's here... your father too..." She said risking a glance at Halt who was watching quietly and gave her a soft nod "we came to wish you a happy Yuletide and to tell you that we love you very much" she said softly tears slipping down her face and she sobbed quietly. Halt put a hand on her shoulder and she nodded and stood slowly. They walked silently back to the cabin once their they shed their cloaks and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry..." She said wiping her tears away. "Don't be... It's alright to be sad you loved her very much" Halt said watching her carefully. "I meant I'm sorry to you Halt... It wasn't a mistake... She wasn't a mistake" she said sobbing "it was how I justified everything but it wasn't true and I'm sorry... it was the only thing I could say to cover up how much I hurt and how guilty I felt for what happened." He couldn't stand seeing her cry he never could he slid over to her carefully and touched her shoulder. She turned to look at him carefully he stroked the tears off her cheeks gently. She tensely lay her head on his shoulder and when he didn't flinch this time she relaxed muffling her sobs against the material of his tunic. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm himself too. They had gone through quite the range of emotions tonight and it was taking its toll in combination with their combined inebriation. He hadn't held her close in years and yet somehow when he did it still felt right or maybe that was the liquor talking. He nuzzled his head down into her hair and she gripped his shirt holding him tight. She finally quit sobbing being in his arms brings her enough comfort to settle her she looked up at him their eyes met then both sets drifted shut and their faces came together lips meeting softly. The kiss was tentative and shy at first then grew deeper and more passionate. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he held her tight. They leaned back on the couch her laying over him kissing him deeply him returning with eagerness and pleasure. His heart started racing he could feel every pulse of blood through his body and his skin felt alight everywhere she touched him his face his chest his sides. She shivered as he caressed down her back his hand resting at the small of her back.

When the kiss finally broke it took a grand total of about 2 seconds for her to snap back to reality and sobriety. She jerked away from him standing "I'm sorry I... I don't know what got into me... I... I should go" she said moving to collect her cloak. He stood quickly and went to stop her "wait... What do we do?... I don't understand. It's a mistake then it's not then you kiss me" he said confused. She slowed and looked at him "I don't know what's gotten into me I don't know what to do Halt this is just to complicated I-..." She said shaking her head. "Let's take it easy... We can't be together for now not like we want... But let's take it slow... No more running no more broken hearts ... And maybe one day we will move onto something more" he said "when we are both ready." She looked at him softly and touched his cheek she nodded slowly "alright" she said. "Alright?" He repeated softly not sure he heard her right. She smiled softly and said "yes" and kissed his cheek softly. He smiled softly both their hearts healing that night. They would take things slowly and quietly for as long as they needed till one day they were ready.


	21. Consulting the Jury

Three years later Pauline and Halt sat together on the couch his arm was around her and she was leaned against his side it was a comfortable embrace. They has courted casually and in private not really getting much of anywhere every time they settled into a routine one or the other was called away so they had settled on this. Comfortable companionship without a label. Separate homes separate lives but there for each other when needed without the complications of intimacy. There were whispers of course, there always were people always needed something to talk about. But Pauline brushed it off she had achieved everything she had hoped for in her career and Halt had become quite the legend they were a power couple to be sure if they could every actually call themselves a couple. Halt took a sip from his cup of coffee savoring the dark black liquid and sweetness of honey as he read over a report it wasn't uncommon for them to visit like this when he was at home it was simple and quiet but comfortable. Pauline's hand was rested comfortably on his thigh while she read her book while he finished his work she glanced over at him watching him read momentarily and she gave it a gentle squeeze to get his attention.

He turned his head slightly to look at her she met his green eyed gaze softly and touched his cheek placing a kiss on his lips tasting the sweetness of coffee that lingered there. Halt expected it to be soft and sweet chaste even as their kisses had become but this was no brief kiss her lips lingered in his, he returned it easily surprised but happy with the affection. He had found that to prevent them from getting 'complicated' their relationship often lacked gestures that could lead to more. That wasn't to say she didn't kiss him anymore she would often give him tender pecks to show her adoration for him but this was different. Her eyes were closed and her hand on his cheek held him close. He felt as if he was melting into her as she kissed him like that, he cautiously slipped his arms around her waist holding her close. When the kiss finally broke both were panting softly. Pauline could feel Halts heart pounding in his chest as it pressed against her own. "What was that for?" He asked softly with a smile. She smiled and rested her forehead against his softly "just checking to see what romance is still in you after all these years" she said. He cocked a brow with a smirk "any special purpose behind this exploration?" She smiled "I haven't decided yet" she said leaning back relaxing once more. Halt sat there staring at her and after a few minutes of silence he said "well?" She looked at him "well what?" "What's the verdict?" He asked with a wolfish teasing grin lurking on the edges of his lips. "Jury is still out" she teased back "but your coffee does taste good." Halt cocked a brow looking at her then grinned leaning in "would you like some more?" She smiled and caressed his bearded jaw "hmm perhaps" she closed her eyes as she leaned in closer then his lips never came instead she felt something ceramic in her hand she opened her eyes and found herself holding his coffee cup and Halt sitting on the edge of the couch with a devilish grin "wha-... What is this?" She asked looking at the cup. "Something to speed up the jury's mind" he said eyeing her carefully. She glared at him "death by hanging" she muttered. Halt took the mug and sipped it casually "that's what I thought" he said with a smile. Pauline shook her head and leaned back against his shoulder gently falling back into the comfortable silence with her book.


	22. Yule Ball

A year later Pauline laughed softly as she spoke to Lady Sandra it was the Yule ball and she was waiting on Halt to arrive, she hadn't really given him a choice over he past few years when it came to his attendance. Pauline smiled as she watched he mistletoe toe move around the room it was dangling from the string on a pole lead around by one of the kitchen boys who dangled it over couples to liven the party. The Baron approached his wife in the small group with Pauline, Rodney, Crowley and Chubb and the boy quickly brought it over and Lady Sandra leaned over and kissed her husband the group around them clapped and he boy moved on "where is Halt this evening?" He asked with a smile. Pauline smirked "there is no telling last I heard he was on his way back from Celtica" she said their relationship was not public but the Baron and Sandra seemed to know anyway that there was something between the couple even without knowing precisely what. As if on cue Pauline saw Halt slip into the room she let out a breath she wouldn't admit it but she had been worried about him, he was returning from Celtica and she wasn't sure if he would make it back in time. He approached the group silently. "Ah Halt there you are happy Yule" the Baron said. Halt bowed his head in greeting "Happy Yule" he said smoothly "I apologize for my tardiness I only just returned I came strait here." Pauline gave him a soft smile above her glass of cider. "No apologies my friend we are just glad you are here" the Baron said "Master Chubb come show me what you have created this year" the Baron said eyeing the desert table. "I'll second that" Crowley said eyeing the table of delicious sweets. The remaining four watched them slink away. "Well I for one will not assist in the Barons growing midsection instead I think I'd like to dance" Sandra teased "Sir Rodney would you be so kind?" She offered her hand and he took it and nodded his farewell to the other two leaving them alone.

Pauline smiled over at him softly at him and he returned it carefully "how was your trip?" She asked. "It went well" he said softly. "You look tired" she said caressing his sleeve briefly she wouldn't get to personal in public but she wanted to let him know she still cared and had worried about him while she was gone. She was actually surprised at how badly she had missed him lately. She had found herself laying in bed at night missing the days when he had lay beside her. She shook the thoughts away as he spoke "I've been riding for two days strait to get back in time" he said wearily "I haven't even been to the cabin to get a fire going in the place." She sighed softly that was why he looked so tired "you can't go home on your own tonight and try to get everything settled you have been gone for months it'll take a day at best and you look about to keel over, I'll go help you in the morning stay with me tonight" she said her hand resting on his arm. He looked at her "Pauline..." He said softly surprised by the request unsure of how to interpret it, they hadn't done more than kiss over the past several years this was quite the change but he could see in her face that something had changed. He had been gone for months before but he hadn't ever seen her look at him like this. She blushed embarrassed when he didn't answer "I'm sorry I shouldn't have... It's not my place to go changing things on you like that that..." She said starting to turn from him but he caught her arm stilling her. "Alright" he said softly. She looked at him curious and surprised. He nodded softly confirming his words. She smiled softly "alright."

They spent the rest of the night trying very hard to dodge the mistletoe which had apparently been sicked on them as a joke courtesy of Crowley and the Baron. Finally guests started to dissipate. Pauline said good night and left shortly after wishing everyone a happy Yule and Halt faded away presumably to return to his cabin for the evening. Little did anyone know that the ranger had slinked his way up to the apartment of a certain courier for the evening.


	23. Stay

Halt slipped through the door silently closing it behind him Pauline was waiting for him and ran toward him flinging her arms around his neck kissing him full on the mouth. He caught her in his arms surprised and hugged her tight returning her kiss. When the kiss finally broke he looked at her "I could get used to coming home to that more often" he said softly. She stroked his cheek lovingly resting her forehand against his "I missed you... More than usual" she admitted stroking his back with her other hand. He held her close "I missed you too" he admitted "I must have dreamed about you every night while I was gone." She kissed his cheek softly and lead him toward her bedroom. Right at the door he dug in his heals his subconscious grabbing at him. At his sudden stop she turned "what's wrong?" She asked. He studied her face carefully "won't this change things?" He asked softly a little nervous. She realized then what must be going through his mind and leaned up to kiss him softly "Halt I am a 30 year old woman you are a 36 year old man... We aren't getting any younger" she pulled him the rest of the way into the room shutting the door then moving to him wrapping her arms around his neck "I love you and I am not asking for anything tonight all you have to do is lay here with me but I think we are past due to complicate the hell out of things." At that he leaned in and kissed her deeply his arms encircling her pulling her tightly against him. He kissed her until they were both breathless "are you sure?" He asked. "Oh Halt yes" she replied kissing him deeply once more. Halt wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight once more lifting her and leading them both to the bed.

The next morning Pauline woke warmly wrapped in the blankets and her lovers arms. She sighed contently they hadn't done anything, they were both still clad in their underthings her in her shift him in his breeches. Their night had resulted in heavy kissing and caresses in the dark room but when the time came Halt had respectfully declined "let's work up to it slowly" he had said softly. She had fallen even more in love with him at that knowing what it took for him to say that after 7 years. Afterwards they had wrapped tightly together and fallen asleep in each other's arms, Halt very quickly as he was exhausted and Pauline more slowly as she watched his features relax. At her soft sigh Halt caressed her side lovingly he was already awake. "Good morning" he whispered softly nuzzling her from behind his bristled jaw tickling her neck as he slid by to kiss her jaw. "Mm good morning and happy Yule" she said gently relaxing into his tender kisses. He smiled softly wrapped in the blankets here with her is precisely where he wanted to be on the holidays and every day. He knew it wouldn't always be possible but as often as it could be he would be sure to enjoy it "happy Yule" he said tenderly. She turned in his arms hugging him close in the morning light she could more clearly see his face and his upper body as it was bare to her she noticed a deep marring on his chest then and caressed it she noticed it was quite healed over "Halt... When did this happen?" She asked worried the wound appeared to be over his heart and looked to have been quite serious at some point. He reached up and caressed her hand lightly taking it in his own. He looked at her but the look on her face begged him he sighed "right after you left... After..." He said trailing off not wanting to bring up their daughter in their current state it was easier now but still stung. She nodded he didn't need to explain "how?" He shook his head "Pauline..." "Please?" She said. He consented "I got shot... By a crossbow man... The bolt missed my heart luckily... I was incapacitated for several days some villagers found me... Luckily they were friendly to the crown... They nursed me back to health." She looked at him tracing the scar she had tears in her eyes "this could have killed you... I could have lost you and I didn't even know." He kissed her cheek "hey none of that I'm here... I'm ok and we are together now. All that is in the past" he said softly caressing her side. She nuzzled in tightly to him her arms holding him close she would never turn him away again she swore to herself.


	24. Settling In

That afternoon they went back to Halt's cabin to get him resettled back home Pauline still had a few days off through the new year so she had gone with him to spend more time together while they had the opportunity. They settled in easily Pauline often helped him settle back in when he came home though this time she had the pleasure of putting both their clothes in the wardrobe. She smiled taking in the pine and coffee scent that lingered there it smelled like him. Halt walked back in with an arm full of firewood settling it by the fireplace he peered into the room and saw Pauline sitting on the edge of the bed. He walked in watching her softly she was in her own little world. "Hey" he said softly walking in a little closer to her when she looked up at him and smiled he settled next to her "what are thinking about so hard?" He asked tenderly. She leaned into him "just remembering all the good times we had here this time of year" she said softly. He held her tight and nodded softly "we did have a fair few of those" he said softly kissing her cheek. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him back and down over her kissing him deeply he returned it happily lovingly. She turned them and pinned him beneath her caressing her fingers through his shaggy hair when the kiss broke she smiled down at him tenderly her heart spreading up in his chest when he smiled back at her. She leaned in and kissed his cheek more softly as she rested against his chest lightly he held her close.

She toyed with the ties of his shirt lightly "Halt?" She said softly. "Hmm" he said softly his head laying lightly on his pillow and buried against her hair. Pauline floundered she didn't know how to say what she wanted to say "Halt we have been off and on for years... I know over the last few we have been together on a more consistent basis... But you have still been gone a lot..." Halt nuzzled her "is there a question in there?" He asked softly. She nuzzled him and kissed his cheek "Halt we have only slept together once." He hugged her close "we have slept together plenty of times" he teased. She jabbed him in her ribs slightly not enough to hurt him but enough to let him know she was serious "you know what I mean... We only made love once" she said. "Well it didn't exactly go so well" he said then cocked a brow "after the fact that is." She eyed him incredulously he kissed her softly to sooth her "I know we only had the one night my love but it was more than I every could have asked for." She stroked his cheek gently at his soft words "It meant the world to me as well but I am curious... Has there ever been anyone else? I wouldn't blame you if there was-" Halt placed a finger to her lips stopping her before it started "no my love there never has been and never will be anyone else..." He said and kissed her softly "only you." She kissed him again lovingly "there has never been anyone for me either... Just you" she said stroking his scruffy cheek. He smiled softly at her and nuzzled her face tenderly he would only ever be this soft and gentle with her. She leaned in and captured his lips on her own pouring all her love and devotion into that kiss. When it broke their eyes met and she carefully reached out resting her hand on his chest and murmured "Halt I don't want to wait... Make love to me" softly. He leaned in and pressed his lips lovingly against hers when the kiss broke he covered her body protectively with his own "are you sure?" She held him over her "7 years... Yes I'm sure" she said pulling him down to kiss her once more.

That afternoon they made love for the second time in their 11 year relationship. Afterwards they had lay together wrapped in each other's arms Halt had faded off to sleep with a relaxed and content look on his face. Pauline stayed beside him stroking his face lovingly quite relaxed and content herself. She would happily marry the man beside her now if he asked her but she knew it was still impossible due to his job. That was why she had given herself to him, if this was all she could have with him she would take it over losing him again. She nuzzled against his neck tenderly and he hugged her close in his sleep. She smiled softly leaning in against his ear kissing it softly and whispering "I love you" softly. He stirred slightly and murmured "I love you too" in a drowsy but contented tone. She smiled and moved to his lips kissing him softly when the kiss broke he said something he never thought would leave his lips "marry me?" She looked at him surprised not sure she had heard right "did you just-?" "Yes. Pauline DeLacey will you marry me?" He said his green/brown eyes melting her heart. She couldn't speak instead she just kissed him deeply her arms tight around his neck, the kiss took his breath away. "Is that a yes?" He asked when it broke. She nodded "I never thought you would ask. Yes" she said kissing his cheek. He hugged her close nuzzling into her neck. Needless to say they didn't get much done the rest of the evening.


	25. Confessing

Later that evening, Pauline was cooking them dinner she had run Halt out insisting that she wanted to do something for him. He was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee he enjoyed watching her dart about she had a glow about her from their earlier activities. He smiled at that settling into the couch comfortably sipping the dark black liquid. She walked over to him kissing his cheek softly "it'll be ready in a half hour" she said settling next to him. He smiled softly "smells good" he said. She smiled at him and leaned into him as he held her close. "How will we do it?" She asked softly. "I thought we already did... A couple times in fact" he teased. She elbowed him slightly "you know what I mean... How will we get married?... There is a ban in the corps..." She said. "You let me handle that" he said kissing her jaw lovingly. She eyed him as if to say 'not good enough.' He sighed "I'll talk to Crowley I'll tell him I can still work and be married... But you need to know, being married to me comes with risk" he said softly. "Halt I've practically been married to you for the past several years I have been there through the risk. I've worried about you coming home every day you are gone for the past 11 years. I've seen you hurt physically and whether you like it or not I've seen you hurt emotionally. Halt I love you no matter what the risk. No matter what happens I'll always love you" she said light tears in her eyes as she stroked his cheek. He smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Halt... Are you sure you want me?" She asked. He looked at her surprised "what kind of question is that?" He said looking at her. "Halt... I can't give you what a regular wife can... I can't be a housewife I can't give you children..." She started. He stopped with a finger to her lips "Pauline...you are more than I could ever ask for in a wife. You have been with me through thick and thin I love you. And you have already given me a child, our beautiful daughter. I know she wasn't long a part of this world but she was ours and she was perfect" he said nuzzling her again tenderly. Pauline let happy tears fall as she hugged the man she loved close "I just wish I could give you more" she said softly. He kissed her again tenderly this time letting his lips linger. After the kiss broke they drifted apart slowly. "Do you smell come thing burning?" He said softly. Pauline jumped up suddenly "our dinner!"

Pauline managed to save dinner just in time for there to be a knock on the door. Halt looked at the darkness outside the window. "Who in blazes?" Halt said softly. Pauline looked at him "I take it you weren't expecting anyone for the holiday?" Halt shook his head and walked to the door Pauline caught his hand "hold on" she said with a smirk and ran her fingers through his hair smoothing it down their earlier activities having tousled it more than usual "ok" she said. Halt smirked and walked to the door.

He opened it "Happy Yuletide!" Crowley said stepping in "oh... Sorry didn't realize you had company,... So late..." He said sheepishly. Halt tried not to show embarrassment and fumbled for words. "I'm just helping Halt get resettled in and stayed to make some dinner. Would you like some I'll set an extra place?" Pauline said. Crowley nodded regaining his composure "sounds lovely" he said entering the cabin he eyed in the bedroom and saw the rumpled sheets and smirked 'settling in alright.' Pauline served out dinner sitting down with the gentleman close to Halt's side. Crowley smirked "so how is being back home treating you?" He asked Halt. Halt nodded "well enough always good to be home" he said, under the table Pauline's hand rested on his thigh. Crowley looked at them "Having a woman to come home to helps I'm sure" Crowley tried o get him to say something. Halt silently nodded keeping his facedown not giving Crowley the satisfaction, holding Pauline's hand under the table. Pauline smirked inwardly seeing the look on Crowley's face. The table was silent for a while Crowley studying the two across from him finally he set down the mug "Gorlog's beard just say it!" He exclaimed suddenly. Pauline looked surprised at the sudden outburst and Halt looked at his friend his eyebrows raising. "What are you on about?" Halt asked. "You! And you!" Crowley said indicating one then the other "how long are you going to skirt around this?" "This?" Halt asked tormenting his friend and slightly concerned at the same time. "You two have been at it for years how long are you going to hide this" Crowley said. "How did you?-" Pauline started. "I saw you in the hospital wing after Halt got hurt... And beds don't usually get rumpled before bedtime between friends" Crowley added. Pauline blushed and Halt went a little red himself. "How much trouble am I in?" Halt asked. "How long has this been going on?" Crowley asked studying the man. "11 years" Pauline said resting her hand on Halt's arm on the table now seeing no harm in it now that Crowley knew. Crowley looked at them surprised "well you get credit for keeping it a secret... I think he worst punishment you did to yourselves" he said. Pauline looked at him curiously "I'm sorry?" "Why didn't you say something sooner?" Crowley asked. "I know the rules the corps places in relationships... We kept it a secret" Halt said knowing the conversation was taking a more serious turned. "Those rules are in place for a reason... Halt. Pauline. I see you both as friends. This... Is complicated... And ordinarily Halt would have to be punished for breaking a Corp law" Crowley said. Pauline squeezed Halt's hand, Crowley saw the action he could feel the love passing between the two "but given the circumstances I'm going to pardon it..." the couple looked up surprised. "You are?" Halt said surprised. "Yes... Just for the love of the gods marry the woman I think you have made her wait long enough" Crowley said. Pauline smiled and looked at Halt who looked surprised but happy as well. "I fully intend to" Halt said smiling at the woman beside him. Crowley nodded "good then you two can get to making all the little couriers and rangers you want just hang a sign on the door so I don't come knocking" he said. Halt's face quickly shaded over but Pauline wasn't as quick as the ranger. Crowley saw the reaction from them "or don't have children... I meant no offense." Halt looked at Pauline who nodded slightly. "There is something you need to know" Halt said.


	26. Yuletide Visit

"Why hello there little one" Crowley said kneeling down in front of the small grave of the little girl that would have been very much a niece to him. He ran his hand over the small grave marker brushing away the frost. Halt and Pauline stood behind him, Pauline was biting back tears Halt slipped his arm around her to comfort her. Crowley turned to take in the couple "what a looker you would have been, ey?" he said with a smile "provided of course you took after your mother which I'm sure you would have" Pauline smiled softly at the mans words as he spoke to her and Halt's child as if she was sitting in his lap "though I'm sure you would have been quite the handful with that streak of your father in you" Pauline smiled a the man beside her and gave her a soft smile back. Crowley stood contented now that the couple was smiling again "good bye little one I'll be sure to come visit again soon. Your mummy and daddy love you very much," he said brushing the frost from his knees. He took the few steps that distanced him from the couple and stood before them "you should have told me... no one should have to suffer through something like this alone." Pauline looked at Halt "we know... we just didn't want to drag anyone else into it... it was complicated enough." Crowley smiled "and getting married to him isn't complicated?" he said with a wolfish grin. Halt eyed him with a look that could melt snow Crowley just held up his hands in surrender.

The small group returned to the cabin in the trees that night to talk and enjoy the holiday together. They cheered up rather quickly after the visit with the ease of Crowley's humor on hand. When night fell Pauline offered for Crowley to stay in the spare bedroom but he politely declined knowing the couple would want to celebrate the holidays in their own way that night. He stopped at the door "Halt don't forget you have patrol of the north wood in the morning then you can go on your winter break you have been gone a long time you could use it but there has been a problem up there with wolves and some of the woodsmen are getting edgy" Crowley said. Halt nodded "I'll take care of it first thing in the morning" he nodded. Crowley smirked "I'm sure you will..." he said snidely. "good night" Halt said with an air of finality to cut off the somewhat implying remark. "Happy Yule" Crowley said stepping off the veranda "Happy Yule" the couple called after him before retreating back into the warmth of the cabin tonight together.


	27. Wolf in the Snow

Halt woke early the next morning to deal with the woodsman's wolf problem. He slipped silently from the bed to get dressed careful not to wake Pauline. He pulled on his clothes without making a sound slipping into the kitchen to make himself some coffee before heading out. He stood near the warm stove waiting for his coffee to boil when a pair of arms encircled him and nearly made him jump out of his skin. "Gorlog's beard you scared me" he said when he could finally speak again. Pauline smirked and kissed his cheek "I learned a few things from my rather stealthy fiance" she said taking the pot off the stove as the coffee blackened and boiled. She poured him a cup of the strong black drink and spooned honey into it for him handing it over. "Be careful today" she said. Halt nodded thanking her for the cup "I will be... I'm sure it's just a wolf that's lost it's pack and wandered to close to the fief." Pauline rubbed her arms as if feigning off the cold "what's wrong?" Halt asked softly. "It's just a feeling... It's probably nothing" she said softly. He studied her a moment longer before nodding "alright" as he set the cup on the counter. He leaned in slowly and kissed her, she smiled "be home by this evening and I'll have a nice early supper for you" she said. Halt smiled "alright I'll try my best I want to make sure the beast gets run off before we have a mess on our hands." Pauline nodded and bid him farewell on the veranda before returning to the warmth of the cabin.

It was an uneventful morning he rode all the way out to the North wood and from one end of the creation to the other he did not see so much as a sign of the wolf that Crowley had mentioned. He sighed the temperature was starting to drop and it was already far later than he had intended to be gone. He turned toward the cabin and set at an easy canter that he knew Abelard could hold for quite a distance. He was at the last long slope that lead home when Abelard's head shot up ears pricked. Halt stopped him easily looking around "what have you seen, hmm?" he scanned the woods. Abelard gave a soft whinny that Halt recognized as warning and he drew his bow but the little horse didn't seem able to indicate the direction from which danger was coming Halt continued to scan the woods. Suddenly the situation exploded, Abelard barely had time to turn his head as the wolf jumped at them the horse and rider having no warning, Abelard instead gave a terrified scream as the animal lept at them slamming into his unprepared master on his back, the force of the blow catching them both off balance. Halt was knocked from his saddle and Abelard was sent tumbling. Halt didn't even have time to register what had happened to him before his head hit the frozen ground and Abelard tumbled onto him. As soon as he hit the ground the little horse scrambled to his feet to protect his fallen and crushed master. The wolf rounded on him ready to make a killing blow to the limp form laying just a few feet away. Abelard snorted and pinned his ears back at the wolf and as it lunged the horse spun and kicked catching the beast in the head and chest with his back hooves. The wolf fell limply dead before it hit the ground from the force of the little horses kick. Abelard dropped his head and nosed at his master. Halt didn't move and a crimson stain began to form on the snow beneath him. Abelard lifted his head looking about as if contemplating what to do before letting out a loud whinny.

Pauline was out on the veranda lighting a lantern it would be dark soon and Halt still wasn't home she was beginning to worry. She was starting back in the door when she saw a horse coming down the road her heart lept but then sunk when the form got closer it wasn't Halt it was Crowley. "Crowley, where is Halt?" she asked. "He's not back yet? It's nearly nightfall" Crowley said. "He left early this morning I expected him back by now" Pauline said. "I had better go look for him" Crowley said. "I'm coming with you" Pauline said going to fetch her own horse from the small barn. The two set of shortly thereafter walking up the trail following Halt's track through the deep snow. The sky was beginning to darken rapidly now and both of them were losing hope though neither would admit it "we are going to have to stop and look more in the morning" Crowley said "it's getting to dark to see." Pauline knew he was right "just a few more minutes I hate to leave him out in this cold... what if something has happened" she said. Suddenly both horses heads popped up the riders observed the animals and as the wind died down they could hear what had caught the horses attention. A shrill whinny on the air the riders quickly set off toward the sound. A sick feeling sank into Pauline's stomach she knew something was wrong 'hold on Halt' she thought to herself silently.


	28. Rescue Mission

When the two arrived at the scene they saw a wagon parked on the road and a man in the ditch over a form in the snow a woman was trying to approach a very disgruntled Abelard. Their horses slowed and Crowley approached further "what's going on here?" He called hand resting on his knife. The man hobbled back up to the road "not what it looks like ranger. My wife and I are just on our way back into town saw a horse on the road and stopped that's when we saw the man down in the ditch there must have been attacked by the wolf there but looks like the horse gave it a good thump to the head." By now Pauline was already hurrying down from her saddle and and was Crowley both of them hurrying down to the ditch "Martha fetch some blankets!" the man called to his wife who had finally managed to calm Abelard. She quickly moved to the back of the wagon and fetched some blankets. Crowley was brushing snow from his friends back his body lay at a disheartening angle he pulled back the cowl which with liberally soaked with blood from a large gash in his friends head. "Looks as if his horse crushed him" the man said offering a blanket to Crowley. "Looks as if you're right" crowley said pulling some first aid supplies from his belt managing to at least tie a bandage around Halts head which was dripping down his face. "Oh Halt" Pauline said on the edge of tears. "Halt? The ranger from Redmont" the man asked. Pauline nodded stroking back his bloodied hair. "Didn't recognize him in such a state he saved my garden from a boar last year my family would have gone hungry otherwise" he said. "What can we do to help" Martha said bringing down the blankets. "We need to get him to a healer" Pauline said. Crowley nodded "can we use your wagon to move him I hate to move him much in this state." Martha nodded "Marcus back the wagon to the edge of the ditch please love." Between the four of them they managed to get Halt into the back of the wagon without moving him to much, they bundled him up tightly and set on their way Crowley leading Paulines horse and Abelard along as Pauline and Martha sat in the back of the wagon trying to keep Halt's body still.

When they arrived at the healers house she walked out onto the porch "what all this?" She asked. "It's Halt, he's had an accident" Pauline said. "Bring him inside then" she said. Once they had him inside and settled Crowley walked outside with Martha and Marcus "thank you for your help if there is anything I can do-" "think nothing of it Ranger Crowley" Martha said. "Aye you rangers are a right helpful lot even if they say you're a bunch of sorcerers" Marcus said receiving an elbow to the ribs from his wife. "If there is anything we can do please let us know" Martha said and with that they waved their goodbyes and were off.

Crowley returned inside to see the old woman examining Halt she had placed some salve and a bandage on his head to stop the bleeding. "Well this leg is most certainly broken" the old woman said "it'll have to be reset and it won't be pretty the bone has punctured the skin. You there quit dilly dallying and come hold him down." Crowley did as he was told crossing Halts arms across his chest and holding him down as the old woman grasped his foot. Pauline held his head still. "3...2...1..." the old woman yanked and with a sickening crunch the bones realigned. Halt yelped as pain shot up his body and struggled against what was holding him down. "Halt!" Pauline said trying to keep his head down "Halt your alright!" Crowley said pinning his friend to the bed. A second or two later he passed out from the pain. Crowley tried not to wretch at the sound and Pauline had to turn away. The old woman tended to the wound and splinted the limb carefully. "We will need to get him out of these wet clothes" the healer said. Crowley held up his hands "I'll go fetch some firewood I think the two of you have that covered."

The two women undressed Halt and wrapped him in blankets to keep him warm and preserve his modesty. As they finished Crowley entered the room slowly making sure his friend was covered before entering. "How is he?" Crowley asked. Pauline and the old woman were making up cots for the night "still asleep but seems to be resting easy" Pauline said. "So he will be up and about in no time then" Crowley tried to make light. Pauline gave him a glare that could have woken the dead, he decided it best to behave for the rest of the night.


End file.
